Sword of Damocles
| date = 2381 | author = Geoffrey Thorne| published =Paperback - November 2007 | publisher =Pocket Books | pages =352| ISBN =ISBN 1-4165-2694-3| altcover= | }} The fourth novel in the Star Trek: Titan series, published in November 2007. Publisher's description ;From the back cover :Fate: It is an idea as old as life itself. Do our choices shape the future, or is it the other way around? And if the path we walk is predestined -- if the way we are to meet our end is knowable -- what might that knowledge compel us to do? :Titan s travels take it to a world at the edge of reason. Orisha is a planet whose people have lived for centuries beneath an unfathomable celestial body in their sky. From the moment it first appeared, the object was thought to be something unnatural, an ill omen that has made them feel watched, exposed, vulnerable -- provoking a primal fear that has steered the course of their civilization. The Orishans call it the Eye of Erykon, and because it has consistently defied every scientific attempt to decode its true nature, many are convinced it represents an intelligence that is studying their world...and perhaps waiting to destroy it. :But the secret behind the Eye threatens ''Titan as well as Orisha...and it holds a special meaning for one member of Captain Riker's crew in particular, whose lifelong quest to balance faith and scientific truth is tested against the harsh, unblinking glare of inevitability. Summary References Characters :A'churak'zen • aMershik • A'yujae'Tak • Berias • Bohn • Olivia Bolaji • Bralik • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Se'al Cethente Qas • Ch'ika'tik • Chordys • Zurin Dakal • Feren Denken • Evesh • Peya Fell • Bellatora Fortis • Pral glasch Haaj • Hriss • Hsuuri • Jaza Chakrys • Jaza Najem • Kakkakit • Kanenya • K'chak'!'op • Ranul Keru • Kesi • Keyexisi • Kk'tik • Aili Lavena • Matis • Mecatus • Alyssa Ogawa • Prin Oorteshk • Melora Pazlar • Klace Polan • Xin Ra-Havreii • Bowan Radowski • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • William T. Riker • Roakn • Koasa Rossini • Paolo Rossini • Huilan Sen’kara • Loolooa Tareshini • Tik'ik • Tk'ok'iik • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Urgar • Christine Vale • • Y'lira Modan Robert April • Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • Baars • B'Liit • Mackenzie Calhoun • Dejit • Donal Leez • Drakmondo • Erish Elo • Erykon • Faust • Forkis • Atheus Fortis • Cerisan Fortis • John Gill • Joshua Grant • Mark Jameson • Gerren Kin • James T. Kirk • Makkus • Leonard McCoy • Obar • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Q • Rudolph Ransom • Rriarr • Benjamin Sisko • • Sumari • Winim Teekat • Tourangeau • Ronald Tracey • Lwaxana Troi Starships and vehicles : • • • ( ) • [[Shuttlecraft Ellington|Shuttlecraft Ellington]] (shuttlecraft) • [[Shuttlecraft Marsalis|Shuttlecraft Marsalis]] (shuttlecraft) • • ( ) Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Berengia VII • Beta Quadrant • Cait • Cardassia • Celestial Temple • Chin'toka • Efros Delta • Elysia Incendae system • Ferenginar • Gum Nebula • Harka valley • Ilvia • Izar • Lejonis • Ligon II • Mars • Memory Alpha • New Riyadh • Occultus Ora • Orisha • Q Continuum • Risa • Selene • Shattered Place • Starfleet Headquarters • Terok Nor • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Races and cultures :Andorian • Antaran • Argelian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Brikar • Caitian • Cardassian • Catullan • Choblik • Deltan • Efrosian • El-Aurian • Elaysian • Ferengi • Human (Izarian • Japanese) • Klingon • Lactran • Ligonian • Nasat • Orion • Orishan • Pahkwa-thanh • Prophets • Romulan • Selenean • S'ti'ach • Syrath • Tellarite • Tholian • Thymerae • Trill • Vulcan • Xindi-Insectoid States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Children of Erykon • Dreaming caste • Guardian caste • Izar Peace Office • Skunkworks • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Weaver caste Science and technology :dark matter • deuterium • exotic matter plasmid • Eye of Erykon • light • neutron star • Orb • Orkett's disease • sensor • space • spire • tachyon • Telemetric Observation VISOR • Veil Ranks and titles :captain • ensign • glinn • gul • Oracle • Pod Mother • vedek Other references :Andorian ale • Argelian mead • Ascension of Makkus • batos • Bolian lager • borhya • Boryon range • Catalysts of creation • ''cheras'' root • Dominion War • dzura bone • Erykon's Mirror • Erykon's Tear • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Flames of Darkness • Formica mactabilis • Gerren Kin's First Law of Motion • ''hukka'' vine • IDIC • Imzadi • kynsleve • Ligonian battle forms • Luna 80102, Second Model in D-Minor • mint • myth • Obar's Rules of Gravimetrics • Orishan language • ostrich • pagh • Picard Maneuver • planet • • Risan shimmer ink • Second Battle of Chin'toka • sehlat • shetr • shtel • Song of the Prophets • Spines of the Mother • Tear of the Prophets • thera bone • Tholian Axiom, First Iteration • tk'sit • tk'sol • tribble • Volition Timeline | nextMB=Articles of the Federation | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | voyages1= | adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Appendices Background * The cover, by Cliff Nielsen, features the USS Titan, as designed by Sean Tourangeau, featuring a CGI rendering of the starship by Ellery O'Connell. * An excerpt from this book was printed in Star Trek Magazine #135, accompanied by the first ever illustrations of Jaza Najem. Image:Jaza.jpg|Jaza as depicted in Star Trek Magazine Image:Jaza 2.jpg|Another view of Jaza Related Stories Images File:Captains skiff.jpg|Captain's skiff External links * * Author's Annotations Category:Titan novels